<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things We Left Unsaid by xnemones_graveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120334">Things We Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard'>xnemones_graveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward reunion between tired old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things We Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started after Famine.</p><p>Dean thought he could resist. Distract himself, somehow. Women, booze, the usual. Problem is, none of it worked. At least, not for long. Dean always found his mind going back to that damn angel.</p><p>
  <i>Castiel.</i>
</p><p>It’s not just a name to him anymore. It’s a mantra, a record on loop in his head like some sort of goddamn 2000s hit pop song. He denied it all in the beginning. Told himself he was straight, that having any sort of real feelings for someone was ridiculous and impractical. They were fighting the damn apocalypse, for pete’s sake.</p><p>But afterward, well; that was when things really got worse, because then Dean couldn’t fight it anymore. He couldn’t deny that when he looked at Castiel he felt this… longing. Like he actually wanted to be with him. Dean had only been in love once before, and that didn’t end well. He still has a kid out there, and Lisa, but he doesn’t want her anymore. What he feels for Cas is different, somehow. When he realized what was happening to him, he started to panic. For months, years, he told himself it wasn’t true, that yeah, he loved Cas, but as a brother. Cas was family. That much was easy to accept.</p><p>Being in love with Cas, though? Come on.</p><p>Dean knocks back the last of his bottle and orders another one. The barkeep gives him a tight-lipped nod and hands it over swiftly, glancing at the next patron over before Dean makes a sloppy grab for it. The world is starting to get hazy. He hasn’t been this drunk since he and Sam went out after they beat Lucifer back into his cage. Dean smiles and takes another sip. It takes a whole liquor store to get Cas drunk.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Jesus!” Dean exclaims, nearly falling over as Castiel appears beside him. “A little warning would be nice.”</p><p>He never quite got over that.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Same damn stoicism. You’d think the apocalypse might loosen a guy up. Dean smirks and looks at him. He’s still in good shape. Same glass-cutting jaw and gorgeous eyes. Damn, he looks good…</p><p>“Dean. Could you please stop staring at me like this? It’s making me… uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s rich coming from you,” Dean laughs, turning away and taking another swig. “What brings you here? I thought you were busy running errands for the man upstairs.”</p><p>“I wanted to see you,” Castiel admits, looking around at the bar. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”</p><p>Dean’s heart skips a beat. He glances at Castiel out of the corner of his eye and frowns, setting his bottle down. Cas looks… nervous.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Come on, what’s so important now you can’t tell me here?”</p><p>“No, Dean. Let’s go outside,” Castiel demands, giving him a look.</p><p>Dean purses his lips and turns on his stool to face him, leaning on the counter.</p><p>“Okay. What’s with all the secrecy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“<i>Dean</i>.”</p><p>“No, seriously. Nobody’s listening. What’s up?”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes go wide and he looks around again, almost as if he’s afraid. Of what, Dean doesn’t know.</p><p>“Look. You haven’t quite been the same, since… Well, since we locked Lucifer back in his cage. I’m not sure what’s wrong, or what they did, but you’ve been acting strange around me lately.”</p><p>Dean chuckles and shakes his head, raising his bottle again but not taking another drink. </p><p>“Listen chuckles, I’m perfectly fine. Now you just run back to Sammy and tell him to stop worrying about me.”</p><p>Castiel frowns, looking at Dean. He tenses. Dean knows that look. Castiel is reading him.</p><p>“Sam has nothing to do with this,” Castiel tells him calmly. “I came to speak with you of my own volition.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Dean mutters, chugging a few more gulps.</p><p>He sets his empty bottle down with a thud and tries to stand up. The world sways and starts to double. He stumbles and Castiel catches him. Dean hums, leaning into the warmth of Cas’ chest and smiles as he stares into his eyes.</p><p>“Why d’you always look so worried about me, angel? Hm?” Dean asks quietly, oblivious to the stares of a few other patrons and the barkeep.</p><p>“Because, Dean, I-- Nevermind. Let’s just get you somewhere safe,” Castiel sighs, looping his arm around Dean’s waist to hold him up.</p><p>Cas hands the bartender $40 and tells him to keep the change. Then he takes Dean and they disappear in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Dean vomits in the motel parking lot they landed in, barely missing his shoes. Castiel grimances and puts his hand on Dean’s back as he heaves, using a little of his magic to help clear the alcohol out of his system for him. When Dean finishes, he straightens up with a groan and looks at Cas.</p><p>“Thanks,” he pants, wiping his chin on the back of his hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Castiel follows him to the door of room 19 and watches Dean as he pulls the key out of his pocket and stuffs it into the lock. When he gets the door open he stumbles through and glances over his shoulder. Cas shuts the door behind him and stands in the middle of the room as Dean collapses on the bed with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Well,” Dean exclaims, throwing his arms out to the sides, “what is it?”</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel says solemnly, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. He keeps his eyes downcast , hands resting on his knees. “I… I just want to know if you’re okay. I can protect you from demons and monsters if you want to leave this life. Just say the word.”</p><p>“What the hell made you think I want to quit hunting?” Dean asks gruffly, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin.</p><p>Castiel gives him a look. Dean’s false bravado crumbles slightly and he opens his mouth to defend himself, but Cas silences him with a shake of his head. Dean sighs, conflicted. He’s a hunter, through and through. It’s his job to protect people. He has lived almost his whole life on the road, stealing credit cards and sleeping with whatever woman he liked. But ever since they got Lucifer back in that cage, all he really wants is a simple life. No more demons, no more monsters. Just him, Cas, and… maybe a couple dogs.</p><p>Looks like people really can change.</p><p>“Look Cas, I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Cas retorts, staring into his eyes.</p><p>Dean tenses. He’s getting real sick of this angel and his damn mind-reading.</p><p>“Even if I was ready to do something else, what would I do? Huh? Pack up and move to Philly? Buy a townhouse, get a job in real estate?”</p><p>“If you wish,” Castiel replies, completely missing the sarcasm.</p><p>Dean purses his lips and stares at him. Cas sure can be a damn moron sometimes. Dean sighs and looks down. With the way things are now and how busy Cas is, it’s not like they could just hit the road again like they used to. Castiel’s been saving people, and so has Dean. Their paths just don’t intersect like they used to. Hell, Dean doesn’t even see Sammy as much anymore. He went back to college, got a degree in law and started his own firm in northern California with a couple friends. Dean hasn’t seen him since last Christmas, and it’s almost November.</p><p>“You’re tired,” Castiel says gently, looking at Dean’s hand. “Don’t try to argue with me, I can read you better than you think. I know you envy your brother and the life he has now. Just… tell me if you want that too.”</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>The angel meets Dean’s gaze and for a moment, they simply stare at each other. Castiel swallows, and Dean glances at his lips briefly before he turns away, clearing his throat. His face heats up and he lifts his chin proudly, staring at the wall. Cas leans in slightly, scrutinizing him, and Dean runs a hand through his hair, palms sweating. Damn it, Castiel’s probably one of the only people on the planet who can make Dean nervous.</p><p>“I’m… Hmm. Fine! Maybe I am tired. So what? I’m cursed, too, Cas, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“You’re wrong,” Castiel replies seriously. “You’re blessed. God himself has saved you. He gave me permission to protect you, even if that means leaving Heaven.”</p><p>Dean startles, his eyes widening as he looks back at Cas.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>Cas blinks.</p><p>“I said my father gave me permission to leave Heaven again if I wish, without consequence.”</p><p>“So… We’re talking like, Gabriel? Angel witness protection services?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Cas admits with a nod, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Cas, I can’t ask you to do that again,” Dean says, shaking his head and smiling sadly. “You’ve already done enough for me.”</p><p>“Yes, I have. But it’s not really your decision.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“I mean, I’ve already asked God to let me travel with you again. He said yes.”</p><p>Dean gapes at him. Cas stares back stoically, unblinking. Finally, Dean chuckles.</p><p>“Alright, Cas. Where to from here, then?”</p><p>Castiel smiles slightly and Dean’s heart skips a beat. It’s not often he gets to see Cas smile, and it’s always for him. Or bees.</p><p>“First, let’s visit your brother.”</p><p>~+~+~+~</p><p>Sam frowns when someone knocks on the door of his apartment. He turns off the TV and gets up, opening it cautiously. His frown deepens when he sees the men on his doorstep.</p><p>“Cas, Dean. What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“We, uh… We came to see you,” Dean says nervously, faking a smile. “Hey there, Sammy. How’s it going?”</p><p>“If this is for a job, I told you, I’m not--”</p><p>“No, I know,” Dean interrupts, looking at his shoes and putting his hand up to silence his brother. “I just, uh… Actually, I’m thinking about quitting too. Moving into the kind of life Bobby had, you know, before he…”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Why don’t you come in and have a drink? Must’ve been a long drive for you to get to me,” Sam comments, glancing between them as he steps back.</p><p>“Yeah, no, we actually, uh…”</p><p>“I brought us,” Cas pipes up, nodding to Sam as he crosses the threshold.</p><p>“Oh. Well, have a seat. I’ll get you something. Cas, you want anything?”</p><p>“No thanks,” Castiel replies, inspecting the photographs on Sam’s wall.</p><p>Sam opens the fridge and pulls out a couple beers. He hands one to his brother and the three of them sit down, Dean and Cas on Sam’s sofa while Sam sits in the armchair across from them.</p><p>“So, what can I do for you?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at them.</p><p>Dean looks at Cas and back at his brother, hesitating. He doesn’t know why Cas thought they should visit Sam.</p><p>“I don’t know. Cas, why don’t you tell him?”</p><p>Cas glances at Dean for a moment and Dean rolls his eyes toward Sam, gesturing. Cas looks back at Sam, who quirks an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>“I… thought it would be good for Dean to talk to you before we found him somewhere to settle down.”</p><p>“You two are such a couple,” Sam sighs, shaking his head before he takes a swig of his beer.</p><p>“Goddamnit, Sam, we don’t have time for this,” Dean grumbles as another blush creeps its way onto his face.</p><p>“Actually, we do,” Cas points out.</p><p>“Thank you, Master of the Obvious,” Dean retorts sarcastically, glaring at him.</p><p>Cas frowns and looks back at Sam. Dean rolls his eyes and does the same, taking a swig.</p><p>“So,” Dean says, kicking his feet up on Sam’s coffee table. “How’s life?”</p><p>“Um, good. Yeah, the firm’s doing well. Rosa’s great, she’s doing well.”</p><p>“Ah. So you two are…”</p><p>“Still dating, yep. How’s Lisa?”</p><p>“We, ah, haven’t talked in a while,” Dean admits, glancing at Cas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>